Bathroom Imposter
by uniquemusician
Summary: "Kim?" "What?" "I'm hungry."And I'm sadly, stuck with you. Looks like we're both having a bad day."-A very interesting but humorous time, with Kim and Jack. The blonde needs a restroom and Jack is testing her irritation by playing around with a closet. This could or could not end well...


**A/N:Yesterday, my friend told me about this very interesting story of how her friends were trying to convince her; this storage closet was a bathroom, because she needed to wash the charcoal from art camp earlier off her hands, but couldn't find the bathroom in the restaurant they were currently making orders at to take with them. So this One-Shot is my inspiration from that story. It's my first dialogue-only Fanfiction. I wanted to try it out. I hope you, enjoy.;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

_"Good friends don't let you do stupid things...alone..._

_..."_

* * *

"Man! Where the heck is the bathroom when you need one?"

"I told you. You should've washed the paint off your hands like everyone else did before they left, for lunch, Kim."

"Hey! Rudy told me that he didn't want anyone to use the bathroom because, it was all wet from the paint."

"And you listen to Rudy, because?"

"..."

"Ow! Really, Kim now you got paint on my shirt! My mom's gonna kill me!"

"Wah. Wah. Deal with it, Anderson!"

"Kim! Look, there's a bathroom!"

"What? Where?"

"..."

"Ow! What the heck, Kim! I didn't even do anything!"

"JACK! That's a storage closet not a bathroom!"

"Yes, it is."

"..."

"Yes, it is."

"Just because you walk inside, and then come out saying, "yes, it is," will not make me believe you."

"It is a bathroom, Kimmy!"

"..."

"Ow!"

"Never call me, Kimmy!"

"I knew you were gonna do that! Again..."

"Oh, suck it up and help me find the bathroom in this stupid restaurant!"

"But Kim I already tol-"

"Jack! That's a storage closet for, the love of God!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Then, explain to me why a bike is inside it!"

"It's a toilet."

"What? You're just being annoying now, Jack."

"..."

"Sitting on the bike will not convince me it's a toilet."

"It's a bike in disguise, Kim."

"Oh. My. God. Jack just, get out of the closet!"

"Why would I do that? I like girls."

"Would you shut up!"

"Nope."

"That was a demand, Jack."

"Really? In English it would be a question."

"I hate you."

"Love you too!"

"Just get out of the closet!"

"Kim, we just talked about this!"

* * *

"I really hate you now Jack."

"What did I do?"

"You got us both locked in this stupid closet!"

"It's...a storage closet, Kim."

"I know what type of closet it is Jack!"

"Kim?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"And I'm sadly stuck with you; looks like we're both having a bad day."

"You know you love me."

"I know I hate you."

"You have to admit this was fun!"

"Jack, we'll be stuck in here all night!"

"So?"

"How are we going to sleep?"

"Easy! It's called cuddling Kim. Have you ever tried it? It's really fun when doing it with the opposite sex."

"..."

"Ow! What DID I DO!"

"Oh...I don't know? Maybe, you just implied you wanted to _"do it",_ with me in a storage closet."

"What! No! I was talking about cuddling!"

"Yeah, you basically said we could cuddle and it's especially fun when _"doing it"_ with the opposite _sex."_

"You know that's not what I met!"

"You were trying to convince me this storage closet was a bathroom. How could I ever really know what you mean?"

"I hate you."

"Love you too!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Fine!"

"..."

"..."

"Wow...that was a really good way to make me shut up, Jack!"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"I mean its' simple all you do is put your lips on the person who's ta-"

"..."

"..."

"Like that?"

"Perfect."

"So, Jack?"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"Are you sure you like girls?"

"Positive."

"Can we try that cuddling where we don't actually, _"do it?"_

"Whatever makes you; happy."

* * *

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah...Kim?"

"I have to admit I really like storage closets that pretend to be bathrooms."

"Me too, Kim…me too."

* * *

_FIN_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please, review! This is dedicated to awakeningreality an amazing Author on this site and my role model for writing.=D**

_**Shine Always, JJ**__**  
**_


End file.
